1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a flag holder used on portable highway or road signs to increase visibility of such signs to approaching traffic. It is common practice to affix one or more warning flags which extend above the top of the highway sign. This invention is directed to a flag holder in which pivotally mounted symmetrically arranged flags may be easily snapped into operating position from their folded storage position, and just as easily refolded after use.
2. THE PRIOR ART
Sarkisian U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,053 and Kulp et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,984 are exemplary of patents directed to highway signs having flags mounted to extend above the top of the signs. Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 954,311, filed Sep. 30, 1992, also discloses a portable highway sign having warning flags mounted at the top thereof.